vandread_gafandomcom-20200214-history
Project Augment
Project Augment Project Augment was a government-run project created with the goal of creating genetically modified humans with the end goal of elevating the Human Race to higher levels of evolution along with allowing humans to survive other worlds with greater ease. "Aren't we playing God too much?! Do you realize that this could open Pandora's box that we can't close once we open it?" - Unknown. Beginnings The Project's origins date all the way back to 3750 AD that was approved by the 32nd Terrain Prime Congress in a bipartisan approval between the National Terrain Prime Party and Libertarian Party of Terrain Prime. Spearheading the effort were a group of people nicknamed the Founding Families of Terrain Prime (FFTP), with them having colonized Terrain Prime, unique challenges were presented to the nation since it had two moons that affected the weather on the planet greatly. With the will to survive and a will to better themselves, the project was launched though it had its fair share of detractors like the Followers of Marxist who contended it would allow the "Rich and Powerful" to create a two-tier system of rule between those who were enhanced and those who were not. Beginning of the End In the Fall of 3780, a domestic terror bomb went off in a R&D lab concerning the creation of Project Augment that would be the start of what would become the Terrain Prime Troubles that lasted for several months that led to protests at the project's ultimate cost for the nation. To this day, many don't know why the place was targeted, but many conclude that it was a factor that contributed to the Terrain Prime Civil War. Role in the Terrain Prime Civil War The role these humans had in many sectors of the civil war though most remained loyal to Terrain Prime with a few fighting for the Marxist Faction of Terrain Prime. A good number however did die in the war as many saw them as threats due to their so-called "Gifts" that included those who could in theory become Newtypes and beyond. It was during the war that they got their nickname that started as an insult: Leviathans. End of the Project In the aftermath of the Terrain Prime Civil War which ended in 3783, the project came to a halt when funding was cut to the program and the program ended. Secret Augments Despite the program ending, the tech remained and some people of Terrain Prime used their connections to modify their kids that among them was Roy Hanson who was a survivor of the Hanson Clan Massacre of 3782 AD to modify his two kids who would later be known as Arthur R Hanson and Victoria R Hanson. When he was asked why, he said that he quoted, "Wanted to give his kids a shot at a better future." In the end, he never was convicted due to his connection as a descendant of Terrain Prime's Founding Families, but was hated for his actions later on even after his kids would cement their legacy in history. Other notable "Secret Leviathans" included Brian De Gras, Isabella "Bella" Malone, Lockheed Ellison, Yao Zhou, Chris Lane, Elijah Yamato, Harold Hanson, and William Gustav. Legacy Years went by and the genetic engineering sector of Terrain Prime was heavily regulated, but then came the war against the all-female planet of Mejere and later the all-male planet of Tarak. Realizing the need for new people for the nation's survival, a newer project was launched though it would not achieve the same levels as the last project. It's ultimate status will remain unknown at best. Trivia * The Project has some similarities to the Augments from Star Trek and the Coordinators from Gundam Seed which the fear and hatred for Terrain Prime's set of augmented humans is similar to the Augments and Coordinators. * Leviathan is the name of a Sea Monster that is referenced from the Hebrew Bible in Judaism belief and also refers to something very large or massive like a ship. This fits fairly well as the majority of them are pretty tall with the exception of a handful like Arthur R Hanson who starts out at 5'9 before getting taller in later stories. Their monster side however is exaggerated greatly among many as most if not nearly all of them are very nice people and are friendly to everyone both non-augmented and augmented like in sharp contrast to the Augments though a few think they're better than normal humans thus reinforcing the dislike to them.